


Accidental Response

by Epyon



Series: Daily SayoLisa [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward, Embarrassment, F/F, Not sure what other tags to have, Other Girls Are Present, inner thoughts, tired sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: While tired and focused on something, Sayo accidentally reveals a private thought.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: Daily SayoLisa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Accidental Response

It was just moments after a successful joint concert between the five bands. Roselia has just returned after their encore and the vocalists of each band are giving out their closing speeches to their fans. The rest of the members are in the dressing room chatting and celebrating away. It was quite noisy you could say. For Sayo, it was a bit of an annoyance. Though she can see the merit of celebrating a job well done, she would prefer it not be as rambunctious and more controlled.

Especially on this occasion, with how exhausted Sayo is. The prep she put into Roselia’s performance was more than usual. Not to say, Sayo didn’t put in a lot of effort before. Just the notion of Sayo slacking in practice is a bit insulting to her. With the way the set list played out, Roselia ended up playing their most demanding songs consecutively and the ideas of having solos in the mix meant Sayo had to practice to maintain her form and level of perfection through all segments. That also doesn’t include an encore if it ever pops up. Extra practice was needed, changing out some of her usual activities to spend more time with her guitar. Sometimes deep into the night, she was practicing. Anything short or the highest quality is unacceptable. Least to say, she was mentally exhausted.

Naturally, that means for Sayo, this time after the concert is for her to review her performance and the bands to find areas of improvement. As soon as she entered the room, she sits down at a table, somewhat away from the others, but still close enough to hear some of the noises from the other girls. She puts on her earphones and began reviewing Roselia’s performances from the video the broadcast team had ready. She had to remember to thank them for their efficiency of getting videos ready for playback so soon after a concert.

It doesn’t take long for Sayo to enter her focused state. Any noise that’s directed at her now on an auto acknowledgement and auto answering system. Basically, she’ll try to end the conversation quick to avoid getting out of her zone. Simple “Thank you” for compliments. “Good job/ Nice work” for others. “No thanks” if offered anything she finds unneeded. “Yes” if it’s something needed. Anything that needs a bit more thought, she quickly give out constructive feedback in a precise way as to make it easy to understand. Yes, for Sayo, she has it figured out.

This time around, Sayo finds herself not focusing as hard on watching the replays. The built up fatigue seems to have finally taken over. Her vision loses focus sometimes. She gave small yawns. Her mind would wonder off or just go blank. It definitely went somewhere else when a particular bandmate would show on screen. With said appearance, Sayo would have a slight curl at the end of her mouth, giving off a subtle smile. Heck, she probably entered a daydream state about said member. At this point, as she watches, she doesn’t remember what she took mental notes of for improvements. Just, entranced at the person whenever she appeared. The camera work was well done, capturing the band as a whole and each member individually. _‘I wonder, I wonder if there’s a camera on just her. What do they call it? Fan cam? Yes, I’ll go see if there’s a fan cam….discreetly of course.’_ Sayo shook her head, catching herself with such a thought. It was not for the benefit of the band, so it was a no go, probably. Sayo just shelved it for later.

“ONEE-CHAN!” Of course, the one person that could just pierce through her concentration was her twin Hina. Her loud and bubbly personality always seems to get Sayo. Whether in a good way or not, Hina’s over affection was something Sayo deals with on a daily basis.

“Ne ne, are you tired Onee-chan?” Hina was able to pick up on Sayo’s exhaustion though it wasn’t that visibly obvious.

“Somewhat, but I can manage.” Sayo monotonously responded.

“Really? You look like you could use a break!”

“I’m fine Hina.”

“Hmmmm, how about I get you something then?”

“I guess.” Sayo agreed, hoping to get Hina away from adding to her fatigue.

“Okay, I’ll get you something. Is there anything you wanna eat or drink Onee-chan?” Hina asked, excitedly, feeling like she’ll get something for attending to her older sister.

“…….” Sayo was lost in her thoughts watching the video still.”

“Onee-chan?”

“……hmm?”

“Is there anything you want to eat or drink?”

“Lisa”

“Lisa-chi?”

“I want Lisa.”

Sayo was starting to get annoyed at Hina. _‘Just go get something’_ she thought, wanting to be left alone for her concert review. A few seconds went by and Sayo noticed something.

_‘Wait, what happened to the noise? It was pretty rowdy in here just moments ago? Hmmm, maybe they went to get some refreshments? Ah, yes, that’s what Hina was asking. They went to go get refreshments. Hopefully Hina doesn’t mess up what I requested. Requested?’_ Sayo paused and thought on if she happened to say what she wanted to eat or drink _. ‘Let’s see, she asked then I said I wanted…. Hmmm…what was it….I wanted Li..!!”_

Sayo sat straight up in her chair, eyes shot open at the realization she just said something not meant to be publicized? Frozen on the spot, Sayo prayed to the heavens that nobody heard her. The fact that there was silence didn’t give her high hopes. She slowly turned to the room, beads of sweat formed on her forehead. _‘Please, nobody here, nobody here.’_ Her fears came true when she sees all eyes were on her. The closest person she saw was Hina right there to her side, hands on her hips, still processing what was said. The other girls were wide eyed, turning red, or grinning at the revelation. Worse of all, Lisa was standing against the wall, looking down and clasping her hands together, beet red. It was like there was smoke coming out of her.

This was not good for Sayo. She just unintentionally blurted out a private thought. Internally, she was cursing herself for the blunder. Now everyone knows how gay she was for Lisa. Sayo stood up and excused herself.

“Ahem, I’ll just, uh, be outside for some fresh air.” Sayo hurriedly rushed to the door when the vocalists returned. “Excuse me,” Sayo tried to get by the group.

“Wait! Onee-chan!” Sayo stopped. For whatever reason, she stopped to answer Hina. She does not know what possessed her at that moment for she needed to escape before it got worse.

As she turns around, Lisa was suddenly pushed into her. Sayo caught Lisa, holding her sides. The two couldn’t look each other in the eyes, Lisa still kept her head down in embarrassment.

“You forgot your order! Please enjoy your meal!” Hina shot a big cheeky smile. It would’ve really irritated Sayo if it wasn’t for the current situation. Only for a few seconds Sayo stood there before her brain got her body to get out. With Lisa in hand, Sayo exited the room and out the hall outside. As they were leaving, there were definite wooing, kyahing, and whistling from the dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Sayo, pls enjoy your order of Lisa. I have a number of different prompts for SayoLisa going on. 
> 
> Real excited for the Roselia movies with part 1 coming soon. I would've been disappointed if Roselia didn't get their own form of media considering how popular and amazing they are. It'll more than likely bring more readers to Roselia fics.


End file.
